Raekmerth, Academy of the Arcane
Summary Raekmerth (pronounced Ray-k-mur-th), an academy located on the southern tip, of the southern- most central continent, where students go to engage in the learning, performance, and assessment of arcane prowess. The City State of Yvolnx The City State of Yvoln (pronounced Eev-ol-nex) is located on the edge of jungle, surrounded in forest and ocean. The c it y is run and maintained by a group of dark-skinned humans, who pride themselves in their ability to construct furniture for use and trade. What's more, the city state is one of the many in the southern continent that has an academy of magic, capable of extraordinary feats, being one of the few schools on the continent's southern tip. Government and Political Affairs Yvolnx is ruled under a small council of four, each member dedicated to a specific branch of the city's affairs. An election is held once every year, to determine who will take one of the positions in the council. Anyone may attempt to manage any of the four positions, however, prior to being nominated for election, they must undergo a series of tests, all intellectual, and a trial, related to the position a person is interested in. These are the current council members; *'Military & Negotiations: "General" Shawna E. Frenz:' Age of 44, she lead several successful platoons into battle against Lumbers that threatened the safety of the city, slaying many herself. After word of her heroic deeds returned to the city, she was encouraged into trying, and eventually, elected into the council. She is currently on her seventh year in a row, having been relected once. *'Magic & Science: "Philosopher" Volaginia A. Varcissa (Voll-ah-gee-nee-ah Var-skee-za):' Age of 20, she attended at Raekmerth, and once she had graduated, went to flaunt her new power by opting into the election. Not having expected to be elected, she now seeks guidance from the other council members, in her first year. *'Finance & Industry: "Enterpriser" Roderic G. Salvian:' Age of 35, he inherited his family's prominent business that produced the city state's finest furniture. Seeking more riches, he opted in for the election, and was elected for his family's long running efficiency and success. He is currently on his eigth year, and at risk of losing his position to Galerius F. Levett. *'Agriculture & Law: "Judge" Salvatore P. Clayton:' Age of 26, he is a simple man, from a modest family of five, including him, however, his kindness is what won him his position of two years. Religion Once, the region had worshipped Ulwe, however, as the love for her died away, the people drew towards the arcane magics, their power enhanced by their proximity to the southern pole. Eventually, their love for her died off altogether, their faith now lying in Ulanke, the Qalnor Goddess of Logic & Knowledge. Raekmerth's Founding The magical academy was founded and built 73 years ago, Tuesday, May 13th, the year of the Sisters' Fall, by the now deceased Archmage Luther Ticinius (Loo-thur Ty-kee-nee-us). As the popularity in magics grew, the Yvolnx city state began constructing a magic academy, to bring in more attention, more trade, and potential residents. Academy of the Arcane Over its 73 year life-span, the academy has brought in aspiring mages from all around Prikos, teaching them the ways of the arts, many failed or broken pieces of furniture repurposed targets. It serves as an adequate place to practice the four elements of magic: the nearby forest offering place to practice terra magics; the jungle offering place to practice controlled ignis magics, what with the humidity amongst the trees and leaves; the ocean around the city state, as well as the many rivers offering place to practice aqua and gelum magics; and the open skies, as well as the tall trees of the jungle or towers of the academy allowing place to practice aer and tempestas magics. With the many opportunities for the practice of the four base elements, the need for many experts was had, and met, there being a dozen arcane instructors at the academy, among other staff. The academy is currently run by, Decius Thackery (Dee-see-us Th-ak-ar-ay), the principal.